


【木日】礼物

by dailyfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 圣诞节的短打，乘兴而为的pwp，私设与OOC出没，如有不适请及时右上角。
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 2





	【木日】礼物

木吉的强烈同理心和性格都无一不暗示着本人温和的激素水平——反映到床事上，就是这个人天生性欲相对不算旺盛的意思。

但所谓欲望，除了生理的因素外，心因性的组分绝不可忽视。中锋喜欢不紧不慢地从亲吻开始循序渐进，温吞的前戏使投手总不耐烦地想要反客为主，又反复因为急躁失了节奏。

“不要着急嘛日向。”木吉这么说着，游刃有余地一边挑逗对方的敏感点一边进行扩张。然后凭借对恋人的了解让日向先忍不住射出来甚至哭出来。

在日向觉得自己大脑的弦快要断掉时，慢半拍的木吉先生才悠悠然抱住他：“我想要了。”男人不着痕迹藏了几分委屈的语气，大脑仍在待机状态的日向下意识点头同意。

刚刚经历高潮的投手哪能受得了身后人初入状态的节奏。大脑开始尖叫——事实上本人也的确拔高了声音叫了出来。相比大开大阖的抽插，男人更热衷于观察日向在敏感点被反复摩擦时不住颤抖的后背。

“原来日向这么舍不得我。”日向在强烈到近乎痛苦的快感中挣扎时，听到木吉笑着说了一句话。投手瞬间头皮发麻，脑内几乎立即勾勒出了对方的形状。

“那我可要好好'照顾'你才行”，木吉自顾自把话接了下去，更加不客气地攻城掠地。  
另一位却连话也说不出——呼吸和喘息已经用尽了全力，他甚至没有余裕在意自己脸上的究竟是泪水还是汗水。日向把头埋进枕头，随着眼前炸开的光点，终于脱力伏在床上找回了声音。

“……你是魔鬼吗？”感受到凑近的气息，日向不急于睁眼，手肘向后一顶，准确地停在对方胸前。

木吉抓住日向的手腕，把身下的人翻了过来，笑容爽朗：“我只是个提前到家的圣诞老人而已。”

木吉带着体温的手停在日向的后腰，或轻或重地揉着上班族有些僵硬的肌肉。在按摩中恢复了元气的投手睁开眼调侃：“那某位圣诞老人的礼物可有点太多了。”

大个子的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
“噗，”日向笑出声，“讲起荤话一本正经，听两句竟然还会不好意思么？”

“对不起我想到了别的东西——”木吉捂住脸。  
趁对方还没详细展开描述，日向眼疾手快拉开木吉的手捂住嘴巴：“去洗澡吧不早了。”  
木吉眨两下眼：“浴室太滑了。”

“门口放了防滑……你不是吧？”  
“明明是日向说开始的，怎么可以半途而废？”

“我要是反悔呢？”  
“那我只能悄悄记账、下次一起算了。”木吉一本正经摆出“inputting”的表情。

能把玩笑说得堪比就职演讲是木吉的天赋，日向试着板起脸反驳，压了几次嘴角还是没能绷住：“随你。”

“圣诞快乐。”没有白胡子也没有红色套装的业余圣诞老人落下一句祝福，决定继续今天未竟的送礼大业。


End file.
